User talk:NightblazeSaber
Talk Archive I'm Back! I'm back and ready to work! Also, we got another user from Wikipedia. We are doing well, kind of. We just need to spread the word. NCIS has pretty high ratings. Maybe if McGee had the NCIS wiki as a page on his computer in an episode... [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 22:08, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Quote of the week is looking good. Great job! Also, now that we have another user, we should give him October Aotm since we've been it for three months :) I made another forum and made a vote for a new main page header. Also, I think a priority on this wiki should be this. It still needs work, but it could be finished before the season 5 premier, so we won't be too far behind. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 11:07, 11 September 2007 (UTC) NOOOOO Hawk, I did a bad thing. I went onto wikipedia and... and... and I looked at the article for the first episode! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 23:49, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Spoiler I read that one popular guest star dies (but that is all that was there). I hope it isn't Tobias... End Spoiler Update :I got an idea for a new infobox. The old one can't stay to one side of the text, but mine can. Should we replace them? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 18:48, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::Greets, Hawk. I caught "Bury Your Dead." It was AWESOME! Anyway, with the new season, I think we should decide on the infobox and make a template for spoiler warnings (but I took a vow to NEVER read another NCIS spoiler again). What do you think? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 00:56, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::I also got the idea for a Tab Template system. I'll give a link to what it would look like when it is done. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 16:50, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Its on my userpage. I was thinking of using those to link the Featured Article regular page (which I'll make) and the Nominations and History page and do the same with IDrive and Quote of the Week. I also got the idea of using that on an episode's page to link it to a transcript... What do you think? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 17:09, 29 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Re-runs? Dang. At least you have something to look forward to :) I'll work on the tab system as well as the IDrive and FA main pages. We need the spoiler template, but I ain't getting the spoilers :) Also, what do you think of the other episode template (the one I posted here)? It stays in line with the text, rather than the one we have now. And I made a new forum and got a new idea. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 10:53, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Great templates! I replaced the infobox and started working on something else for the NCIS page. The FA, AotM, QotM, and IDrive pages will be my special projects (but feel free to help out on them!). I'll also change the Maintop (but I'd probobly have done that by the time you read this). This wiki will be up to a Gibbs Standard... sometime. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:05, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. Now we have pages just for info on the IDrive etc. Once the broadcasting chart is all sorted out, I'll put in the the actual NCIS page. Sure, you can transparentize the background. I would, but I don't know how to :( It looks like we made Agents of the Month again. We do deserve it :) After, we... um... have an FA with only two people working on the articles (let's go with that :) ) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 14:15, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Whew! It has been a while since I've contributed. But I'm back! Also, I made a forum for you to see. It is a little B-day thing. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 23:16, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Season 1 Completed/(ISH/sort-of) I took the Liberty of completing/creating the backbone for the season 1 pages. It still needs plenty of work but its better than what was there previously. I also did that for about half of season 2. I updated the character pages for Paula Cassidy and Gerald Jackson, so they now have a picture. If you would like for me to update anything else, ask me and I'll see what I can do.--Very Mcgeekish of me 20:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Administrator Nighthawk Leader, I would like to be an administrator on this wiki. If you would be willing to have me as a "probie." :) NJZimmermann 01:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Wow It has been way too long, Nighthawk. Sorry I haven't been contributing much. Go ahead with the promotion (although I see you already have). I see that Buddy2591 has also done a lot of contribs, especially with the spisodes (most are still stubs, but that is still better than before). What could we do for him? I think NJZ sould get Admin, and maybe rollback for Buddy. What do you think? 14:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Crap. I forgot to log in. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 14:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :That is perfectly alright. You could assume that I haven't been active because I really haven't been. On the series page I finally got the broadcasting chart up and I'll take that article as my little project. I hope to edit more and it was good to hear from you :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 20:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar * MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar * MediaWiki talk:Monaco-sidebar Please look at the code on MediaWiki talk:Monaco-sidebar to updated the sidebar : Thanks -- Chief 07:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Legend Congrats on making your own wiki! :) Maybe on that wiki, we could get aheader (should that be a real word) of the game. Maybe tomorrow I'll work on some of the layout, templates, and basics of the wiki and just count down to the start of Legend! [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 01:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) *Sure, no problem :) When I get the bureauracrat status, I'll play around with the sidebar. Speaking of which, on this wiki what do you think about putting links to the seasons' and the characters' pages? 12:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) **What the... this time I did log in. [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 12:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Legend press release Legend Part 1 Press Release NJZimmermann 04:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) If that does not work try this link CBS Press Releases. Or alternatively do a Google search for CBS Press Releases. The release is found in the CBS Entertainment section with a date of 7 April 2009 NJZimmermann 17:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) A Question Nighthawk Leader, I am writing because, I have question. I was wondering, whether when you had a free moment would you peruse the most recent edit to the article on G. Callen. I am uncertain whether the most recent change to the article is necessary, and I would like you opinion on the subject. NJZimmermann 15:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Dominic Vaile My concern over the deletion of the article concerning Dominic Vaile is that it does not present an accurate summary and overview of NCIS: Los Angeles because it excludes a series regular and is to a degree incomplete by virtue of the omission.NJZimmermann 06:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Agent of the Month Nighthawk Leader, I have been watching Leroy Jethro Gibbs contributions over the past months and I think he would make an excellent candidate for this recognition. What are your thoughts on the matter?NJZimmermann 04:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Requests for Rights Nighthawk Leader, what are your thoughts on the request by Darth Kieduss the wise? NJZimmermann 00:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Addendum Nighthawk Leader, I concur with your assessment of the requests made by Darth Kieduss the Wise, they are premature and ill advised in my opinion because, the contributions he has made thus far do not rise to the level that is a prequisite for such consideration. Indeed I would argue that if anything his requests demonstrate a conceit that is unattractive in an administrator. NJZimmermann 02:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Regarding, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I agree that he deserves to possess rollback rights. Further, if his contributions continue to maintain the high standard that he has thus far exhibited that he should be considered for promotion to administrator status. NJZimmermann 02:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) NCIS Check out the CSI wiki, I was the Administrator, before my jealous co-worker blocked me for setting him straight. Darth Kieduss the Wise 23:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Rollback I don't even know what that means xD Your asking makes me feel special, though, so thanks, I think. xD Leroy Jethro Gibbs 13:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Well, sure, if you'd like to give me the rollback privileges :) I'll put my name down on the Permissions page to save you the trouble. Leroy Jethro Gibbs 02:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Modifications # Nighthawk Leader, I think that the name of the page should be modified as you suggest. # I agree I think that any potential candidate for rollback, bureaucrat or admin must be nominated for them by one of the admins, bureaucrats, or sysops. # I also believe that the set of criteria used in the consideration of such nominations be refined and amended to more clearly define the prequisites required of users that must be fulfilled before their nominations will be considered. NJZimmermann 18:03, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I'm Back Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I had a huge internet problem, and it still isn't fixed, so I can't contribute very much, but it is a little better. Just tell me what I should do for the wiki. [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) The Coming Week I'm leaving tomorrow to go to my lake house, and on Sunday we're going from there to a hockey camp in another state. I won't be back until next Friday, the 24th, and felt I should tell someone. Leroy Jethro Gibbs 03:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Status Report Nighthawk Leader, it has been relatively quiet over the last week. There was only a single incident of spamming by an anonymous user while, you were away. NJZimmermann 05:36, 17 July 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css * MediaWiki:Common.css * MediaWiki talk:Common.css Please can you add the code on MediaWiki talk:Common.css to MediaWiki:Common.css : Thanks -- Chief 22:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hi there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by, say hello and see how things were going for the community here. I've noticed that the wiki has been getting some good traffic lately, do you need any help with new editors or anything like that? If there's anything the admins and community need here, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 21:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I'm glad to hear that things are going well! I noticed that traffic to the site has been picking up recently. Do you do anything to recruit editors on forums or anything like that? I'm interested in seeing how people are finding the wiki. I think we could get some more folks to find us through Google if you don't mind me sharing some of the tricks I've learned to increase page rank and that sort of thing. —Scott (talk) 16:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki talk:Signature (Default Signature) * MediaWiki:Signature * MediaWiki talk:Signature Please take a look at the updated code for the Default Signature on MediaWiki talk:Signature and if you like it added it to MediaWiki:Signature : Thanks -- Chief 02:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Advise and Consent Nighthawk Leader, there has been a request for deletion of an entire class of photos, I think that before proceeding with the request, that administrations should discuss and weigh the request.NJZimmermann 20:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Two new users Matias Arana10 and Andrewrox contributions to the wiki, should be observed closely because, they both in my opinion are demonstrating high quality contributions, and in the future may be worthy of a certain degree of priveliges.NJZimmermann 20:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC)